Valentines Day Delight
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Written in response to GSRFO's SMUTFEST CHALLENGE. GSR fluff. I may righit a smutty follow-up. Rated 'T' I think.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, but I so wish I did.**

**Written in response to the GSRFO SMUTFEST challenge. Prompts: Silk, Diamonds & Pink for the Nice option.**

**This is a naff little thing that popped into my head. The original idea I had was for the naughty option, so I had to down play it a bit. However, if I have time I will try to write a naughty option using the same prompts. **

**I wasn't actually going to write this because all of the authors and stories which are in the challenge are AMAZING, and I don't even come close to being as good as them. But... I promised myself that I'd take part in the challenge so here I am. **

**Enjoy!**

**Valentines Day Delight**

**Sara**

Sara pulls to up to the garage door, turns off the ignition and sighs.

She finished work earlier than usual two hours ago and she decided to go for a drink with Greg before coming home to an unbearably empty house, alone, on Valentines Day. She doesn't want to be alone anymore, especially not today.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sara." she groans as she steps from the car.

Slowly she walks down the drive to check the mail box. Pulling open the small door she feels her heart flutter when she finds a red envelope inside. She smiles and has to swallow the scream of excitement which is rapidly approaching. Making her way up to the front door, still not really wanting to enter just to be greeted by complete silence, she can't hide her smile and stops to open her card. Just as her finger is about to tear the envelope, she notices the name and address on the front: Jenny Lewis, the card is for one of her neighbours whose husband is working away, just like Gil. She feels as if her heart is being torn from her chest, the card isn't from Gil; it's not for her. Tears prickle in the corner of her eyes and in a moment of blind and selfish rage she rips the card into shreds and throws the confetti pieces over the lawn, instantly regretting her actions. Jenny, her neighbour, and her husband have been married for years and have never spent a night apart until her husband was called to work over seas for three months. Sara knows how she must feel being alone, yet at the same time she can't imagine it; not after being married for years and never being apart.

Without bothering to wipe away her tears she inserts the key into the lock and twists, opening the door. Before she even steps into the house she knows that something isn't right; she can feel it. She can feel that there's somebody in her house.

Looking around cautiously she reaches for her weapon and steps in. Her eyes wander from one side of the room to the other without noticing anything out of place. She shakes her head in frustration and shuts the door.

"I'm just being stupid." she groans.

As she steps further into the house she sees movement out the corner of her eye. There's a brown and white blur lunging towards her.

Her heart pounds in her chest.

The blur is now only a few strides away.

She aims her gun...

**(2 hours earlier)**

**Grissom**

Pushing open the front door to their town house, he smiles. He's finally home.

He knows that she's not home. She'll be at work for at least another hour, giving him plenty of time to unpack some things and get ready to surprise Sara when she arrives.

Stepping fully into the house with his cases, he shuts the door and lets Hank of his leash.

He smiles. The room is full of Sara. Her books, her clothes, her scent; her wonderful womanly scent. He shivers. Although she's not home he can smell her as if she's right in front of him, intoxicating him.

He can't wait to see her, to hold her and kiss. He wants to take her in his arms and tell her his news, before he slowly makes love to her.

The first stirrings of arousal start deep in his core. This is what she does to him, what she has always done to him, everytime he thinks of her

As he sits down on the sofa her laptop, which is propped up against a cushion, comes to life. She must have forgotten to switch it off before she left for work. He leans over to shut the laptop down but freezes when he reads what's written on the screen. He knows he shouldn't read it, but it is addressed to him…

_Gil, Sorry I missed your call yesterday. It's Valentines Day tomorrow, but I guess you already know that. I wish we were together, I'd give anything for us to be together right now. I miss you so much and it's becoming so much harder being away from you. This is our second Valentines Day since we've been married and for the second time we're not together and... Oh Gil, I just want to see you. I want us to come together and never part again. Never. _

_Great, now I sound like a crazy person. I'm sorry. _

_Anyway, I have something I need to tell you so well meet on Skype at our usual time? _

_Happy Valentines Day._

_I miss you. I love you._

_S xx_

He leans back against the arm of the sofa totally aware that tears are rolling down his cheeks. Lately, he's been feeling the pressure of being away from his wife too. Although he's loved travelling with work he's been feeling as if he's suffocating; he needs Sara to help him breathe.

"I miss you too, honey. More than you will ever understand." he whispers, his voice breaking.

Hank quickly shuffles over to him, after being alerted to his masters emotions, and rests his head in his lap.

"You've missed her too, haven't you boy?" says Gil, as he scratches him behind the ears. "She'll be so happy to see you."

After a few moments he stands up and stretches and leads Hank into the kitchen. He fills a bowl up with water and places it on the floor in it's old spot by the table and watches as Hank quickly slurps it down.

"We'll go buy you food and toys later buddy, I promise." he says, looking in the cupboards and finally the fridge. "It looks like mummy needs some food too. I hope she's been looking after herself?"

A little while later, after he's unpacked, showered and made the bed, he's laying on top of the duvet thinking about his wife. Her brains, her beauty, her smile, her laugh; her sensual laugh, he's never heard a sound like it. He feels like he'll go insane if he doesn't see her soon.

He can feel his eyes becoming heavy, it's been a really long journey back from Peru. He doesn't want to sleep, he knows Sara will be home soon but he's finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "Five minutes." he whispers and allows them to close.

**(Present time)**

**Sara**

She aims her gun at the blur.

She just about to pull the trigger when the blur barks.

She freezes.

She recognises the sound. It's Hank. Her and Gil's dog, Hank.

Holstering her weapon, a squeal of excitement leaves her lips in the form of Hank's name as she falls to the hardwood floor and buries her face against the cool brown fur of her beloved dog. She strokes him and scratches behind his ears as he growls happily towards her and he starts licking her like he hasn't seen her for years.

"Baby, mommy missed you so much."

Hank circles her a few times, sniffing her and drooling over her scent, pretty much the same as his master was doing earlier. He lays down in front of Sara and rolls onto his back, begging for a belly scratch from the best 'belly scratcher' ever.

Sara giggles. "You've missed me too, huh?"

He barks in reply.

Sara sits on the floor by the door for about five minutes, playing with Hank until her legs go to sleep. Releasing the soft dog from her grasp she stretches out her legs and slowly stands up as she tries to ease away the feeling of pins and needles.

Eventually she makes it into the kitchen and starts the coffee machine up. She listens to the gurgling of the machine, finding the noise quite comforting, and watches the pot fill up with a dark liquid. It smells delicious, so much better than the stuff made down at the lab.

She's just finished pouring some coffee into her 'I heart Paris' mug when it hits her.

"Hank's here?" she whispers, looking around in search of him to make sure she didn't imagine him being there.

_Why?_

_How did he get here? _

_If Hank's here it means that…_

"Gil.." she whispers.

Looking around the kitchen carefully she spots his wallet and keys on the table and she gasps loudly, startling the sleeping dog.

"He's here." she cries. "Please let him be here."

Practically throwing the mug into the sink she leaps across the floor and bounds towards the bedroom, stopping for a brief moment to compose herself before opening the door, inwardly preparing herself to wake up from a not so good dream.

She takes a deep breath and smiles, he's here, she can smell his scent; his musky and manly Grissom scent. Her heart does a little flip and she feels a squeal rising up through her chest. She's been praying so hard for weeks, all she's wanted is to walk into the house and find him there, waiting for her. And now here he is…

After another deep breath she pushes open the door and her eyes land on him straight away. He's laying on the bed; their bed, and she knows that she's not dreaming.

_He's really here._

She wants nothing more than to move over to the bed and take him in her arms but she can't move. Her legs are suddenly like jelly, but at the same time pinned to the floor.

Watching her sleeping husband she whimpers with anticipation. She needs to feel him; to hold him and kiss him. He looks so peaceful and sexy and she's sure there's a smile playing at his lips, silently calling her over to him. But she can't bring herself to wake him up, not when he looks so relaxed, not even the thought of kissing that smiling mouth will make her wake him. She hasn't seen him looking this good for months, she been worried about him. Everytime they've talked on Skype recently he's looked tired, he hasn't looked like her Gil Grissom, and when she tried to get him to open up, all he'd say was 'I'm fine. I'm just tired and missing you.'

After another deep breath her tears finally spill over, and she allows herself to cry as she stands in the doorway and looks around the room. There's huge bouquet of red roses on her dresser, with a red envelope leaning against the vase. Moving her eyes back over to the bed, to her husband, she notices the bedding. Now, a turquoise and chocolate brown duvet cover with matching pillowcases and sheets, all made from **silk,** have taken the place of the plain beige bed set which was on when she left the house last night.

Sprinkled delicately over the duvet there are dozens of**pink** rose petals. The pink petals are contrasting with the blue perfectly, as if the colours were made to match eachother. Sara takes it as a sign of her and Gil's relationship, they're complete opposites but at the same time they're exactly the same. They're a match made in heaven.

Finally able to move closer to the bed she reaches out to touch the new bedding, lightly gliding her fingers from the bottom of the bed up to the pillows. The silk is so soft against her finger tips that she can barely feel it, yet she knows that it's of the highest quality. The silk ripples under her touch, giving the illusion of a stone being dropped into the bluest of oceans.

She can't hold in a quiet giggle. She once told him that she'd read an article which said that silk bedding during intercourse was known to heighten arousal and help make orgasms more intense, something to do with the friction of the silk against the skin. His reply to her random information was 'If our love making was anymore intense, it would kill me.'

She doesn't know if what she read is true or not, intercourse with her husband is mindblowing everytime, she can't imagine how it could be any better, but she's more than willing to give it a good go.

She feels as if she's been dropped in a whole new world. Less than fifteen minutes ago her world was black and white without a hint of colour, just her being alone. But now everything is falling into place, her black and white view of the world has been swapped for bright contrasting colours, now she's not alone, even though her lover is sound asleep.

She walks over to the bouquet of roses and inhales their fragrance. It sounds crazy but they smell like love, so sweet and fresh. Smiling she picks up the envelope and opens it, revealing a simple Valentines card of a teddy bear holding a sign with the words 'Be my Valentine'. Inside the card he's written his own verse and signed it _'You're my heart. You're my soul. You're my everything. I'll love you, always. Gil x'_

She undresses, pulls one Gil's old t-shirts on over her head and plucks a rose from the vase before climbing onto the bed and on top of the fragrant petals. She's still reluctant to wake him so she curls up into him, resting her head against his shoulder and placing the red rose on his chest and covering it with her hand. She reaches up to remove a petal which is stuck to his cheek and softly kisses his lips, and although he's asleep he kisses back with a passion. Sara hears a rumble in his chest and smiles against his mouth.

"I love you, too." she whispers. "I've missed you so much."

Just as she's finally settled down, he stirs next to her and she re-opens her eyes to look at him.

She smiles shyly at him.

His eyes are sparkling, like blue **diamonds** in the sunshine reflecting every shade of blue imaginable. People always say that blue is a cold colour, but to Sara blue equals heat and passion and love; so much love.

They don't speak; they don't need to, their eyes are saying everything which needs to be said.

They reposition themselves so that they're facing eachother, their bodies flush against eachother, with their foreheads touching and the kiss slowly. It's magical, like their first kiss as husband wife, clean but mindblowing. It's tender and needy and filled with a love which she's never felt from him before.

Hands caress their lovers bodies as they reacquaint themselves, delicate fingers playing across skin which has been craving to be touched for so many weeks. Sparks of electricity surge through both of them. They know what will happen soon but they're both reluctant to break their intimacy, for the moment they're both happy with kisses and deep caresses.

Eventually Sara pulls away from him, smiling. She's unsure of how long they've been laying there, it could be minutes or it could be hours but she doesn't care, she's never felt like this with him before. She thought that she'd felt everything he's ever had to offer her, but she's never known him radiate so much love. Her skin is actually tingling as waves of affection and desire roll off him.

It takes her a few seconds to find her voice as her husband stares intently back into her eyes and through to her soul.

"I... I..." she stammers, unable to find the right words to say.

He chuckles and cranes his neck to kiss her sweetly on the mouth.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sara." he whispers. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I wanted to be awake to surprise you. I hope I didn't frighten you?"

Sara decides not to tell him that she almost killed their dog and smiles.

"I love you, so much. Thank you for being here, I really wanted you; needed you, here today."

Pursing his lips for a moment he studies her and decides that now is the right time.

"I'm here for good, Sara. We'll never have to part again." he whispers.

She looks at him stunned and confused.

"I... I don't understand?" she says, shaking her head.

She thinks that she heard him correctly but she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"I've been offered a job at LVU, and I've accepted it. Being away from you for so long was becoming unbearable, Sara. We belong together every day, not just for a few days a month. And we haven't even seen eachother this year." he replies. "You're my wife and I never want us to spend another night apart, or in your case – a day apart."

Sara can feel tears spring to her eyes again, her emotions are playing havoc on her.

"Are you... are you sure? Don't come..."

"Sshh..." he soothes and touches her lips with the tip of his index finger. "I'm sure. I want this more than anything."

Sara sits up and pulls him up beside her. Taking him in her embrace she cries; she cries hard. She's cried quite a lot lately, but for the first time in months she's happy, and she allows her happy tears and sobs to show and breaks down in her husbands arms. She can feel him soothing her, holding her tightly as she cries into his neck.

"Oh, Gil. I've missed you so much. I've been feeling so... lonely and down and... I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right this very minute." she says, managing a small chuckle at the end.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I should never have stayed away that long..."

Sara sniffs and wipes at her eyes, crying isn't what she had planned for the first time seeing her husband in months, but she can't help it.

"I... I have an appointment at the hospital this after..."

"Hospital? Why, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it..."

"Gil, relax." she smiles, reassuringly.

She dreading telling him.

_What if he disapproves? _

"Err... I have to have a... a scan, to make sure..." she swallows hard. "To make sure that our baby is okay..." she trails off and looks down at their adjoined hands.

"Oh, okay..." he smiles.

She blinks, confused.

_Does he already know that I'm pregnant? Nobody knows? Surely I don't have a big bump already?_

"Wait... What did you just say?"

Sara looks at him blankly, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"I... I'm pregnant." she whispers. "I'm sorry..."

After a few seconds of horrible silence she lifts her gaze to his, and just as she's about to bust into more tears she notices that his eyes are sparkling again, just like during their intimacy earlier.

"We're going to be a family?" he chokes out,

All Sara can manage is a sharp nod of her head.

He can can see her shock and confusion and his heart breaks a little.

"Sara, did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

She stays silent, unable to find any words other than 'Huh?'"

"Oh sweetheart, I've wanted a child with you since the moment I met you. I... I honestly couldn't be happier." he soothes.

Sara stays quiet as she tries to take in what he's just said.

"Well... I might be a bit happier if you'd say something..." he jokes, his voice faltering a little with worry.

"Gil, I... I love you. I love you so much..."

"I love you, too." he smiles and places a hand over her stomach. " And I love our our baby bug."

Sara covers his hand. She smiles at him, now with her own eyes sparkling again, and falls into his embrace.

**THE END**

**Okay, I hope this turned out okay. **

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
